


【二人花】Arrête

by caira9898



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author's asexuality permeating, Beta! Maruyama, Inappropriate usage of lyrics for title, M/M, Omega! Ohkura, There is PWP I promise, Top!Maruyama
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caira9898/pseuds/caira9898
Summary: 大仓射出来的时候，丸山想象着一片海洋将自己淹没。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 7





	【二人花】Arrête

“大家辛苦了，那我先走了。”  
  
丸山一手抓着包一手擦着头发，冲收拾着器材的工作人员一一鞠躬。  
  
“丸，”大仓在他快要走到门口时叫住他，“你晚上来吗？”  
  
他音量普通，对周围的人丝毫遮掩他们的谈话内容。不知内情的人会以为他们要讨论工作或者进行一点友好而无害的，或许包含酒精和食物的放松，唯一有些担心的经纪人也不会在他们三十岁中后半叮嘱他们注意适量和第二天的录制。  
  
大仓脸上被汗浸的湿漉漉的，挽起的衣服露出大片被毛巾擦拭的皮肤。  
  
丸山脑子里多了些不健康的想法。他起了一些拒绝的念头，但他的手指下滑，自然而然地按开了手机屏幕，像是要查自己的日程。明晃晃的桌面，时间和日期。  
他冲大仓点了点头。

  


大仓的门一敲就开，当然这十成十是因为他在楼下按门铃时大仓从监视器里看到了他。迎接他的当然不是客套的“晚上好”，两片高热的嘴唇和粗糙的舌苔几乎称得上是在袭击他，而丸山是记得带上门的那个。  
  
情况和丸山的猜想重合，大仓热诚的缘由也变得格外明显。他没有错过一瞥而过的大仓包里去掉包装纸的塑料瓶和里面暗色的胶囊。  
  
这不能怪丸山。要是指责他这么多年还记不得大仓的发情期未免有些过分；大抵是连日高强度的行程安排将既定的时间提早了一些，才会让大仓在这种让他略微出乎意料的场合对他发出了邀约。再者说，即便丸山的性格和娱乐圈的工作性质让他过早地、过于精细的学会察言观色，叫他凭空从一些弥漫在空气中化学物质判断大仓的状况确实强人所难。让他辨识自己团队里omega的味道就像强求一个被花粉症摁住鼻腔的人进入糕点店对其他人垂涎三尺的，品相极佳的，谁也吃不到的蛋糕做出美食评论。即使是有自己dancyu连载的丸山也只能一脸茫然地跟他分辨不出的各种点心大眼对小眼。  
  
这个比喻不对。大仓什么时候都不是等待着别人品尝蛋糕或者被人选择的什么其他物品，而眼下这个状况说不定丸山自己才是猎物。他被胸前的两只手不轻不重地压在床上，大仓的重心放在下身他们连接的地方，汗水顺着他肌肉的纹路和皱褶滑下来。大仓吐出一些愉快的轻喘，不紧不慢地动着。  
  
丸山熟知这套过程。再不久大仓就要俯下身来小口地用舌头描绘他，嘴唇处在丸山身上任何地方，却要丸山抓着他后颈的头发才会抬起头好好的和他进行一轮深度的氧气交换。他反复叫着“丸”，低声呻吟，除此之外再不说别的，好像这样丸山就能理解他的全部需求一样。（丸山能。）  
  
就像现在。  
  
丸山解放了那些早些时候不合时宜的念头。他的手指陷进了大仓最近变得尤其紧实的腰，用力向下的动作使大仓猛然停滞，而丸山就这这个动作改变两人的位置。与早些时候相同的顺势向下，按压的皮肤质感分明，鸡皮疙瘩跟着手上动作一路来到大腿，向上抬起就能更多地将大仓暴露出来。  
  
大仓大大方方地用另一条腿勾住丸山的后背，脚后跟嵌入丸山的腰窝将他拉的更近。要说他本身就是站在舞台上的料子，在聚光灯下实足让人移不开眼睛，而他现在根本就是在燃烧。高热顺着他的身体自下而上融化了丸山，让他从后背一直红到脸颊，将大仓钉在床上的动作却一点都不减慢。  
  
但丸山不会承认这样的大仓让他难以直视。他的视线往下滑，落在大仓肿胀的乳首上。用力过大地掐一下会让大仓半个身子弹起来。要是他再恶劣一些，拇指和食指圈住大仓，对方就要用自己在欺负他一般控诉的眼神瞪自己了。不，比那还委屈，湿漉漉的，就像大仓早些时候的脸庞和现在被自己舌头舔的发红发亮的嘴唇一样。  
  
也只有才是丸山欺负他而不是展现在镜头前的，反过来的情况。  
  
虽然丸山享受这一时的恶作剧，他依然不能长久地面对这样的大仓。  
  
大仓在被他亲吻后颈时眼睛挤出一些液体顺着他的手心滑落。丸山舔了舔腺体上方的皮肤。大仓尝起来只有一点咸味，还有他常用的洗发水和沐浴液的植物味。  
  
大仓射出来的时候，丸山想象着一片海洋将自己淹没。

  



End file.
